


Come With Me

by Bluefire123



Series: Writing Exercises & Prompts [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Help, Homelessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire123/pseuds/Bluefire123
Summary: “Spare some change, sir?” The boy asked again, voice soft.Even though Yami’s face softened at the sight, he still responded the same way he did to the others. “No.”The boy lowered his eyes and let out a sigh. “Okay. Have a nice day.” He said while setting down the can.Yami had half a mind to turn around and continue his walk. But, he just kept standing there. And after a moment, he walked closer to the boy.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi & Yami Yuugi
Series: Writing Exercises & Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791439
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Come With Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Random First Line of Dialogue:** “Spare some change, please?”
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

“Spare some change, please?”

Yami stopped in his tracks and let out a frustrated sigh. This is the fifth time he’s heard that question today.

After a stressful week, he decided to take a relaxing stroll around town to clear his mind. However, beggars have been constantly asking for money. And even though he has money, he said a firm ‘no’ to all of them.

One, they could lie about being poor. Two, they could use the money to purchase certain _substances._ And three, he doesn’t want to encourage a bunch of beggars to keep begging for the rest of their lives.

And the more they keep begging, the more his patience wears thin.

He turned around with a glare, already fixing his mouth to say ‘no’. But once he saw the person, he just stared.

A boy was sitting in the opening of an alley. He looks just like Yami, but younger. His amethyst eyes looked hopeful and there were a few scratches on his perfectly round face. Tattered clothes covered his small body. He raised a can with his trembling hand, the coins jingling inside from the movement.

“Spare some change, sir?” The boy asked again, voice soft.

Even though Yami’s face softened at the sight, he still responded the same way he did to the others. “No.”

The boy lowered his eyes and let out a sigh. “Okay. Have a nice day.” He said while setting down the can.

Yami had half a mind to turn around and continue his walk. But, he just kept standing there. And after a moment, he walked closer to the boy.

“How old are you?” He asked, curious.

The boy looked up in surprise, most likely because he thought Yami would’ve left by now. “16.”

Yami’s crimson eyes widened in shock. That’s young! “Why are you here?” He asked, brows furrowed in concern.

“I’m sorry?”

Yami raised a hand and gestured towards him. “How did this happen to you?”

The boy looked down the alley, but Yami could see the unshed tears. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Yami nodded. The longer he stared at the youth, the more he started feeling sorry for him. Young, alone, and nobody to rely on but himself. He asked another question. “What is your name?”

The boy looked back at him. “Yugi.” He answered, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

“And what do you need the money for, Yugi?”

“Honestly, I just need something to eat. I’m 54 Yen (50 U.S. cents) short of having enough for a burger.” He placed a hand over his growling stomach. “It’s been so long since I’ve had a decent meal…”

A wave of immense guilt flooded through Yami. He said ‘no’ to a boy that just needed some money for a burger. He could definitely spare some money to help him out.

But once he gives him the money, what would happen next? Yugi would enjoy a quick bite to eat only to return to this filthy alley and wait for the next stranger to help him. And he’ll continue to live his life on the terrible streets.

No.

With those thoughts in mind, Yami made a decision. He held out his hand. “Come with me.”

Yugi looked up in confusion. “Huh?”

Even though Yami hates repeating himself, he couldn’t become irritated at his response. Instead, a gentle smile stretched across his lips. “Come with me.” He repeated softly.

After a moment of hesitation, Yugi reached out and grabbed the hand. Yami pulled him off the ground, not surprised at how easy it was since the boy was so light. When he got to his feet, Yugi felt lightheaded and placed a hand on his head. Yami gently placed both hands on his shoulders to support him.

Once Yugi felt a little better, he asked. “Where are we going?”

“We’re going to get you a proper meal. A burger, fries, a large drink, ice cream, and anything else you want.” Yami said, lowering his hands from Yugi’s shoulders. “I know a great restaurant that has delicious gourmet burgers.”

Yugi’s eyes brightened. He couldn’t wait to taste the deliciousness of his favorite food again. “Thank you! Mr....” Yugi trailed off, not knowing the name of the helpful stranger.

Yami chuckled, glad to see the boy happy for perhaps the first time in a long while. “Call me Yami. And, you’re welcome.”

The two were about to leave the alley when Yugi suddenly stopped. “Oh, I’m forgetting my change.”

Before he even took a step to retrieve it, Yami spoke. “Leave it.”

“But I need it.”

Yami shook his head. “Not anymore. In fact, you’re not coming back here.”

Fear came across Yugi’s features. “Why?”

“Because you’re going to live with me.”

Yugi looked unconvinced and it actually hurt Yami to see him react that way. The boy must have experienced so many lies from strangers before. To him, the news just seemed unbelievable...too good to be true.

“I mean it.” Yami said, looking him right in the eyes.

Yugi’s eyes filled with hope. “Really?”

“Yes. You can’t live like this anymore. You don’t want to be out here, and I don’t want you out here either. I want you to come live with me and have a better life. And I _promise_ I’ll never leave you, Yugi.” Yami said earnestly.

Without a second thought, Yugi ran into Yami’s chest and hugged him tightly. Yami returned it with a deep hug of his own, a smile stretching across his lips.

“Thank you...thank you so much, Yami!” Yugi said.

“You’re welcome.” Yami replied. He’s a man of his word, and he truly meant everything he said. This promise will never be broken.

Once they pulled away, the two left the alley never to return there again.

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like Yami had a _change of heart_.
> 
> :D
> 
> Get it? ‘Change of heart’? Because that’s a double entendre...for the actual card...and the meaning behind the phrase...ok.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos and/or comment. They're greatly appreciated!


End file.
